Lost In Purgatory
by MichelleS-9
Summary: Bo's latest case takes her to the small town of Purgatory, where she and Kenzi meet an interesting cast of characters and make some new friends. Will the rough Deputy Nicole Haught help her? Mature audiences only. Tamsin/Nicole/Waverly pairing inside - you have been warned!


Lost in Purgatory

Lost Girl/Wynonna Earp Crossover Fic

Set post Season 1 Wynonna Earp (No Goo) and sometime toward the end of Season 3 Lost girl.

A/N: A different type of fic than I've ever written before, but definitely two of my favorite shows. This will be a one shot, but I have plans for a multi-chapter Lost Girl to follow the events in this story.

* * *

Kenzi laughed as the blue lights flashed in the rear view mirror. "I told you that you were going to get pulled over."

"Shut up, Kenz." Bo smirked. "Besides, I've never paid a speeding ticket in my life."

"Another perk of the succubus," Kenzi groaned. They both looked to the window as the deputy stepped up to car.

"Hi Officer," Bo cooed. "What seems to be the trouble?" The Deputy bent down to look at her.

"License and registration, please," the officer said, resting her hand on the open window.

"I hardly think that would be necessary, Officer...?" Bo intoned, reaching her hand over the officer's. One short caress and she and Kenzi would be back on the road, and hopefully in and out of the small town of Purgatory before she had any more run ins with local law enforcement. Granted Tamsin and Dyson could probably get her out of any sticky situations, but it might be for the best if she could handle one small case without their intervention. But if all the deputies in this town looked like the one she was touching now, Bo thought she might enjoy having more contact with them. The tight uniform, white stetson, and flame red hair of the young officer was giving her hunger a nice spike.

"It's Haught, And that little trick doesn't work on me. Who are you, and what are are you doing in my town?"

Bo blinked in surprise. Her charms never failed to make anyone fall at her feet, male or female.

"I asked you a question," Officer Haught repeated. "Fae aren't common in these parts, and definitely not succubi," she looked questioningly at the other woman. "And a human?"

"How did you know..." Bo asked, confused. The officer raised one eyebrow in response.

"How do you not?" Nicole shook her head, "Either way, you two are coming in to the station. I'll not have Fae running loose in these parts. We have enough to deal with in Purgatory as it is. Will you follow me in, or do I need to arrest you?"

Bo sighed. So much for avoiding the law on this case. "We'll come quietly officer." Nicole nodded once, returning to her car.

'A succubus and a human coming to Purgatory? This ought to complicate my life. As if it wasn't confusing enough already,' Nicole mused. 'Better keep them away from Black Badge.'

* * *

When they reached the station, Nicole ushered the pair of them into Nedley's unoccupied office. She immediately rounded on Bo.

"I'm only going to ask you once more what you are doing in my territory. There's not room for two of us here. I have a responsibility to the people in this town and I will not allow you to feed here."

"I'm only here on a case. I'm a private investigator. Not trying to step on your toes."

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "Your case led you here?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, missing girl. I had a tip I might find her here."

"Honestly," Nicole said. "Just fill me in on what you are looking for and I'll help you finish up your case quickly. You being here is a complication I don't need. There aren't many Fae in this town, and I can't have you running around, sucking the townspeople dry and drawing attention to yourself."

"I'm not leaving until I solve this case. I don't need help. And if I have to suck chi to get answers from 'your people' I will do it. You can't stop me," Bo snarled, her anger flaring up in her eyes. Nicole crossed her arms.

"Glowing eyes!" came a shriek from somewhere behind Nicole. "Dolls! Wynonna!" Nicole whirled around to see Waverly with wide eyes, full of fear.

"No, its ok, Waves," Nicole said soothingly, moving to Waverly, who didn't take her eyes off the dark haired woman. Wynonna and Dolls came into view, coming around the corner, guns blazing. Bo's hands immediately went up, moving to stand in front of Kenzi protectively.

"Nicole, what is that?" Wynonna asked, raising Peacemaker up. "Revnant? Demon?"

"Don't shoot!" Nicole shouted, coming to Bo's defense. "She's cool. Not a threat."

"Yeah," Wynonna scoffed. "Seems real harmless with blue glowing eyes." She looked back at Bo menacingly. "Loop us in Nicole."

"She not a revenant. Just not human. She's here on police business, sort of."

"Well that's convenient. I have a nifty gun that kills 'not humans'. I kill supernatural beings every day. We'll just put them down." She lifted peacemaker again.

"Is that how you are going to approach everything you don't understand? Everything different than you? Just shoot it?" Nicole asked incredulously. Wynonna shrugged.

"Seems like a good plan. Safer that way."

Nicole paused for a moment, as if steeling herself. Then she nodded tersely and stepped close to Wynonna. "Then I guess you can start with me." Nicole's eyes lit up a brilliant blue.

Waverly gasped behind Wynonna. "What she is... you are too?" she asked slowly.

Nicole met her gaze. She nodded as her eyes faded. "This is not the way I would have preferred you all find out." she looked around to Dolls. "Being different does not make us evil. I am the same person who has been with you all this time."

"Dolls?" Wynonna asked. "Should I shoot them?"

"Wynonna!" Waverly shouted. "You are not shooting her!" She wedged herself between Wynonna and Nicole, pushing the officer back away from her sister. Wynonna huffed impatiently.

"So what are you then?" Dolls asked slowly.

"She's a succubus," Nicole responded. "And... so am I."

"Really?" Bo said excitedly.

"A succubus?" Waverly repeated. "As in, creeps in through the window as smoke, sleeps with men, steals their lifeforce?"

Nicole spun around and looked at Waverly. "You know, stereotyping: not cool! I can't turn into smoke, and you really think I would sleep with a man?"

"Well, explain it to me then?" Waverly asked quietly. "Nicole, this is huge!"

"I know babe," Nicole whispered. "I promise to explain it all to you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I love you." Nicole moved as if to touch the smaller woman, then paused, unsure of herself. Waverly huffed impatiently and pulled Nicole tightly to herself. Nicole released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, as she returned the embrace.

"Ok, ladies," Wynonna rolled her eyes. "Can we get back to matter at hand? I'm willing to believe you aren't evil, but who are your friends here?"

Kenzi scoffed "We aren't friends." Wynonna lifted the gun again. "Yet!" Kenzi corrected quickly. "Not friends YET! I'm human, please don't shoot me! The succubus might be able to heal, but I'd get really, really dead if you shot me."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Listen, we aren't here to cause trouble, or get shot. I'm a private investigator looking for a missing girl. Kenzi is my partner."

"Investigation partner ONLY, to be clear. Kenzi is not succubus food," The goth clarified. "For any succubus!" She fixed her gaze pointedly at Nicole, who scoffed.

"I'm not interested," Nicole responded, narrowing her eyes. "But if she's not here to feed you, I hope you are prepared to go hungry."

"I've been feeding clean for years," Bo said indignantly. "Just point me in the direction of the nearest Fae bar. I'll pick up my own food."

Nicole threw up her hands. "Its a small town, Bo. We don't have one. We'll just have to solve your case quickly, and then you can leave."

Bo bristled. "Officer, I'll do what I want. I don't answer to anyone but myself."

"In this town, you answer to me," Nicole said confidently. "I'm Fae law in these parts. That should be pretty apparent."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Bo argued.

"You didn't scent my territory," Nicole realized. "You aren't sure how, are you?" Bo blushed.

"You don't have to point out to everyone here how new I am to all this."

"Were you not taught anything?"Nicole asked, confused. Any decent fae parent should have taken the time to make sure their offspring could function around other of their kind. Sure, Succubi were rare, but hardly unique.

"I grew up with humans," Bo confessed quietly. "I haven't met many of our kind."

"You are a baby," Nicole laughed. "How old are you?"

"That's not something you should ask a woman, is it officer?" Bo purred. Nicole rolled her eyes. This girl really wasn't getting the concept that she couldn't be turned with a pretty face. Well, no one's but Waverly's that is.

"Ok, ground rules. No feeding. No thrall, no charming anyone in Purgatory. Wherever you are investigating, I go with you." Bo opened her mouth to protest, but Nicole silenced her with a look. "Say yes. It's the only way I let you stay here." After a long look, Bo nodded.

"Agent Dolls," Nicole said, turning to look at him. "I'll take responsibility for them while they are here. Now let's take this to the Black Badge office before Nedley gets back." Dolls nodded and led the way to the back.

XXX

"The guy we're looking for is William Blackwell. My police contacts traced his physical location. It led us here."

"Oh!" Waverly twittered excitedly. "Billy Blackwell! He's in my files. He's a revenant." She crossed the room, looking through the dossiers they have tacked to the board. "Ah! Here he is." She pulled down a picture and passed it to Bo.

"Alright, where do we find him?"

Dolls snorted. "It's not exactly that easy. He could be anywhere in the Ghost River Triangle."

"Where do these revenants hang out?" Kenzi asked, looking over the board with interest.

"Need to know," Dolls said seriously, covering the board quickly. Kenzi threw him a withering stare.

"Look man, this is our case. And we don't like secrets." She prodded him squarely in the chest, then seemed to rethink her threat when her finger met solid chest muscle. She smirked appreciatively and poked him again. Dolls narrowed his eyes at her. She shrugged and backed up slightly.

"There's a trailer park where some have gathered. We'll start there. Do a little recon, see if we can find your suspect."

* * *

If anything, the trailer park was more crowded than Wynonna had ever seen it. Groups of five and six men sat in lawn chairs holding drinks, or stood clustered around burning fires. Lights and shadows in the ramshackle tents and cabins indicated the presence of more occupants.

"This isn't good, Dolls." Wynonna said needlessly.

Dolls agreed. "There has to be over a hundred here. Some of these people are actually people."

Bo surveyed the area and her heart sank. This was not going to be a quick case.

"We need backup," She said to Nicole. "I'm calling in some help."

"Who?" Nicole asked. "More Fae? We don't need any more running around here. We can't risk exposure of our kind to the humans."

"My people are discrete. Also, since this case is going to take some time, and you have all these inane feeding rules, I'm going to need to call for delivery." Nicole rolled her eyes at Bo's attempt at a joke, but finally nodded, giving her the go-ahead. Her cell phone came out quickly.

"Lauren?" Bo said into the phone. "I need help with this one. Can you come? Yeah, definitely could use that backup. No, he doesn't have to come if he can't get away. But yes, bring Tamsin. Ok, thanks babe. See you soon."

"Thrall?" Nicole asked conversationally. The group crept back to the car they had left on the outskirts of the park.

"No!" Bo said with indignation. "Lauren is my girlfriend."

"What kind of Fae is she?" Nicole asked when they were safely headed back to the station.

"Not that it's any of your business, but she's human." Nicole looked at her with surprise.

"You have a human girlfriend?"

"Don't you?" Bo shot back. Wynonna looked into the backseat at the two women with interest.

"Yes, but not for feeding! I'd never do that to Waverly. What if I lost control?"

"Give me some credit," Bo groused. "I wouldn't feed from Lauren if I couldn't control myself. And yes, I have to feed from other sources too; we both know that one human isn't enough. Honestly though, how do you have sex without feeding? Not even a sip?" Bo asked incredulously.

"Do NOT answer that question if you value your life," Wynonna cut in. "That's my sister you are talking about."

Bo laughed. "Saved by the Earp."

Dolls pulled up the station just then, sparing any further conversation between the succubi.

The station was warmer than the frigid air outside, but hardly more comfortable.

"Is there somewhere better we can wait for our people?" Bo asked, eyeing the wooden chairs with distaste.

Waverly spoke up. "We can go back to the Earp Homestead." Wynonna shrugged in apparent agreement.

"That is where I keep the good booze."

Kenzi gave a fake swoon. "A woman after my own heart."

Wynonna squinted at her. "First you have to pass the test. Whiskey, Tequila, or Vodka?"

"Obvs all three. Real ladies don't choose." Kenzi said, throwing up her hands.

Wynonna nodded seriously. "Correct answer." The pair sauntered off, an exasperated Dolls following closely behind. Waverly smiled at Wynonna's antics. Her sister didn't always make easy friends, but it seemed she'd decided that Kenzi could be trusted. 'Speaking of trust,' Waverly thought, her smile failing a little; she turned to look at Nicole.

It seemed Nicole's thoughts weren't far from hers, because the officer looked back at her with repentant eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, Waves. I know this is a lot to digest."

"I have some questions," Waverly admitted.

"And I promise to sit down with you and answer them all. When I said I was all in with you, I meant it." She moved to stand in front of Waverly, hands lightly gripping her biceps. "I love you, Waverly Earp."

"And I love you, Nicole Haught." Waverly smiled at her, and joined their lips together for a brief kiss.

"I have two more hours of this shift to finish, or Nedley will have my hide. Can you handle a goth and a sex demon without me until I'm done, babe?"

"A sex demon huh?" Waverly asked. "Well that explains a lot." Nicole blushed scarlet.

"Umm, yeah..." she trailed off. "More on that subject later." Waverly laughed at her sudden discomfort.

"Ok, Waves is in charge until I get back to the homestead," Nicole announced, looking over to the doorway where Bo was trying to wait for them unobtrusively. "Don't try anything funny with my girl either," she threatened.

Bo threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey I've got my own hot lady on her way, I don't need yours!"

"Oh, Bo and I will have a lot to talk about," Waverly revealed. "Have fun with the rest of your shift babe." Nicole's eyes flashed blue in annoyance. "That's fun," Waverly called as she walked arm in arm out the door with Bo.

Bo popped her head in once more. "Don't worry, we'll be fine!" she called, as Waverly pulled her away laughing.

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Nicole thought, tossing her Stetson on the desk.

* * *

Having arrived at the homestead before Bo and Waverly, Kenzi and Wynonna had already broke out two of their favorite gentlemen, Jack and Jim. Waverly could tell her sister had finally met her match, because Kenzi was still upright and Wynonna was slurring her words. Bo interrupted briefly.

"Kenz, save something for Tamsin. She's coming with Lauren and you know she'll be pissed if she misses out. Also, having you conscious for our case is sort of a priority"

"Shhh!" Kenzi responded. "I'm blending with the locals." Bo rolled her eyes, but left the girl to her own devices. She returned to the kitchen, where Waverly was pulling out ingredients for dinner.

"So what's the deal with this town?" Bo asked her, leaning against the counter.

"Supernatural things happen. I research them. Wynonna fights them. And Dolls sucks the fun out of them," Waverly answered, smiling sweetly at a scowling Dolls seated at the kitchen table with his laptop in front of him. "The real question is what's up with you guys. I want to know everything – Don't leave anything out!"

Bo hesitated. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather hear this from your girlfriend?" Waverly shrugged.

"Well, yes. But she's not here, and you know things. So spill!" She turned to Bo, brandishing a wooden spoon.

"Ok, so the Fae world is kept secret from all humans. So telling this to unclaimed humans is not exactly something I should be doing. Basically there are a lot of different types of Fae. I'm a succubus. There are shifters, sirens, skunk apes...and those are just the 'S's. As many different types of Fae as you can imagine and we all have different natural abilities."

"What abilities do you have?" Waverly asked, clearly intrigued by the idea of a secret hidden species.

"I can charm pretty much anyone I touch. I can make humans into thralls, which are basically mindless people that do my bidding."

Waverly looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't do it though!" Bo quickly corrected. "Well, once, accidentally."

"You accidentally made a slave?" Waverly asked, both horrified and amused.

"Anyway," Bo continued. "The biggest ability that I have is feeding off the chi of others. Less of an ability and more like a need, I guess," Bo explained. "Succubi have to feed off the life force of others. Mostly during sex. Well, it doesn't HAVE to be during sex, but it is more fun."

Bo could almost see the wheels in Waverly's head spinning, and she wondered if she said too much.

"How?" Waverly asked.

"It's not harmful or anything, as long as we are careful and don't take too much. A succubus feeding kiss is an incredible aphrodisiac. Very enjoyable for the other party," Bo supplied.

"Yeah, I'm sort of following, but how do you do it?"

"I'm not sure I can describe how. Could you describe breathing?" Bo asked her. "It's just a natural thing. Oh, and a feeding during sex can heal me. Like super healing."

"And you do this with your human girlfriend?" Waverly asked. Bo could sense this conversation might be veering into a direction Nicole would not like, but Waverly asked, and she didn't want to say no to the girl.

"I mean, yeah. I feed from Lauren during sex. One human isn't enough to completely sustain me though. And I couldn't heal from it. A succubus needs multiple partners. Or a strong fae partner."

Waverly nodded, mostly absentmindedly. Bo was quick to follow up.

"Of course, I know so little about myself. Nicole probably knows way more about this than I do. For all I know, there are ways around feeding on others."

Waverly smiled at Bo's attempt to backtrack her statement. "I appreciate the sentiment. I'm not jumping to conclusions just yet though. This is still data gathering."

"With fancy science talk like that, you and Lauren are going to get along great," Bo laughed.

"She's a scientist?" Waverly asked. Bo nodded.

"Yep, hot doctor, science nerd type. That's how we met actually. I had no idea what I was, or how to control my feeding. She helped me discover who I was, what I was, and manage my hunger. I probably would not be who I am today without her."

"Is your hunger that hard to control?" Waverly asked seriously. Bo nodded gravely.

"Yes, before I learned to handle it better, I had a fair few feeding deaths. I would bottle my hunger up inside, and sometimes it would just burst out. I tried to position myself in place to take it out on those who deserved death. It was not ideal," Bo revealed. "And its certainly not the person I want to be. But my friends helped me with that. Lauren most of all. She believed in me. She knew I could learn control and she trusted me. It was the first time I fed off a human and they survived the experience. And the first time we... well... you know... It was the most connected I have ever felt to another person. "

Waverly teared up a bit at Bo's heartfelt words. "It sounds like you love her very much,"

"Yes. I love her so much," Bo said passionately. "I wish that I didn't have to feed off others. I wish I could be hers and only hers. She's understanding of my needs, though. She doesn't judge me or try to change me. I mean, she's a doctor, and she gets that that is how I survive."

"It's great that she can be there for you like that. Even if she has to share you. I'll bet she considers you worth it," Waverly said, resting her hand on Bo's arm. Bo smiled at her.

"You are very easy to talk to, Waverly Earp. I'm practically giving you my life story, and you haven't told me anything about yourself!"

Waverly shook her head. "Not much to tell. I'm just a small town. ex-bartender. I barely did anything worth mentioning at all. Hell, I was still dating my asshole high school boyfriend until a couple months ago. I guess my life is a bit more exciting now. Helping Wynonna, falling for Nicole."

"Oh babygirl. Don't be so modest!" Wynonna scolded from the doorway where she and Kenzi had obviously been eavesdropping for a while. "This girl graduated top of her class, was head cheerleader, got a fancy-ass degree in ancient languages. She is the smartest Earp to ever live. Thank god, or I'd have been dead months ago!"

"Bite your tongue!" Waverly shot back. "You are not dying – you are going to break the curse."

"Curse?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah," Wynonna said, sighing. "That's a long story."

Bo shrugged. "We've got some time." The group finally settled in, with Wynonna and Waverly giving them a full account.

When Nicole got to the homestead a few hours later, the group was laughing like old friends. She entered the kitchen, laying her hat down on the counter. Waverly was doubled over, shaking with laughter as Kenzi described a case she and Bo worked undercover in a jail.

"So I had to go in undercover, pretend to be Bo's lover, and slip it to her," Kenzi said. "I played my part beautifully."

"Yeah, and you got to kiss me," Bo pointed at her. Kenzi gagged briefly.

"The first and ONLY time," Kenzi screamed. Wynonna roared. Even Dolls looked like he might crack a smile.

Bo just laughed and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Kenz."

"Sounds like everyone's getting along," Nicole said, striding over to the table. Waverly looked up at her with a smile, rising to pull her into a tight embrace.

"You're home," She said, stretching up to kiss Nicole. Nicole's hands threaded through her hair, holding her firmly in place. Waverly smiled into the kiss, losing herself in Nicole's gently embrace.

Wynonna cleared her throat. "You better not be sucking my sister dry, Haught."

Nicole groaned, separating from Waverly and throwing her head back in exasperation. "What have you been telling them, Bo?"

"Nothing!" Bo said quickly. "Well, nothing much," She amended. Nicole flashed her a death stare.

Waverly rushed to her defense. "Bo was just telling us about the interesting cases she and Kenzi investigate."

"Mmm, I bet," Nicole responded dryly. "Is she clothed in these stories?"

"Hey!" Bo exclaimed. "You know, you are pretty judgmental for a succubus."

Nicole sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's been a long day. I'm going to grab a shower and come back down in a much better mood."

"You look hungry. I can give you a pick-me-up if you want," Bo offered, grinning at her.

Nicole just turned to the stairs, flipping Bo off as she left.

The hot water did a load of good for her disposition. Her hunger, however, did not abate. 'Damn it, Bo,' she thought wryly. The other succubi's suggestion did not help with her self control. She shook off the errant thoughts, wrapping in the softest towel she could find. It did not sooth her as she had hoped. When she entered Waverly's room and found the girl sitting on the bed waiting for her, it also didn't help.

She decided to play it cool. "Hey." Nicole crossed to the bureau where she had some clothes stashed.

"Everyone's gone to bed," Waverly said. "Bo's backup will be here in the morning. Nothing left to do except wait. And talk, maybe?" Waverly asked hopefully. Nicole bit her lip. She wouldn't be able to avoid this any more.

"Of course, Waves. Anything you want." She turned back to the other girl, resigned to the conversation.

Waverly tugged her down to sit across from her on the bed. "I want to know you. I want to know all about you."

"You do, Waverly. Everything I've told you about me is true."

"But you have this whole other life. I want to know your whole person."

Nicole reached over to touch Waverly's cheek. "I've spent a long time trying to distance myself as much as possible from my Fae life. I live as human a life as possible. I don't use my charm, or thrall, or my succubus healing. That's not the person I want to be any more."

"From what I've heard from Bo, there's some parts that you just can't ignore."

Nicole nodded. "It's true I can't live without feeding on chi. But I've lived a much longer life than that baby fae. I know a few more tricks than she does."

"I want to ask, but I'm almost scared of the answer," Waverly admitted, lowering her eyes and wringing her hands. "How do you... you know..."

"Feed?" Nicole asked her.

"Yeah."

"Have you been worried about this all day, Waves?" Nicole asked seriously. "Because I would never... You have to know I couldn't cheat on you. I would never!"

"Bo said-" Nicole cut her off.

"I don't care what she said. I will NEVER cheat on you, Waverly." Nicole took Waverly's hands and placed them over her heart. "I promise you."

"I trust you, Nicole. I do," Waverly said with emotion. "I just don't understand all of this. But I'm trying. I want to be the partner you need."

"All I need is for you to be keep being mine. Nothing has to change. When Bo and Kenzi leave, things will go back to normal. It'll be like this never happened. I have my own way of handling my needs. It's probably not something Bo has ever heard of, but there is a type of Fae. Half-fae really. They are called Fae witch. They can cast simple spells.. things like glamours and healing spells. When they do this, it creates an excess of chi. And they can't safely cast unless they siphon off their excess. I have a regular in town. She bottles her chi, and I pick it up every couple of days," Nicole explained. "Like a chi-latte."

Waverly laughed. "A chi latte?"

"Ok, bad analogy. But the point is we both get what we need. She gets to get rid of the chi, and I get a way to feed without sex."

"The way Bo describes a feeding... it makes me think that your way must be so impersonal."

"Bo described a feeding to you?" Nicole asked with fire in her eyes. "I specifically asked her not to say anything."

"Why does it it bother you that I know?"

Nicole looked at her with knowing eyes. "Because I know you, Waverly. And so I definitely know what the next thing you say will be."

"Well, I mean... she made it sound so right. What she and her very human girlfriend share. It did make me wonder, you know..."

"Stop that line of thinking right there, Miss Earp. If her girlfriend is completely aware of the risks and chooses to put herself in that kind of danger, then that is none of our business. However, MY girlfriend will not be putting herself at risk for no reason."

"It doesn't seem like no reason, Nicole. It sounds like something that brings them closer together and you need it, so why?" Waverly pressed.

"Because I could kill you," Nicole said seriously. "Because if I lose control for only a second, I could drain you. And I could never take that chance."

"I trust you, Nicole." Waverly launched herself into Nicole's arms. "You could never hurt me."

"I would never want to," Nicole amended. "You're right about that. Which is why we will never tempt fate."

"I want to be what you need." Waverly argued.

"You are what I need. I'm more than my instincts. I get the chi I require. And I get all the love I need from you."

"And that...satisfies you?"

Nicole thought for a moment. "Think of it like this. I'm on a vegan diet. Sure, a hamburger would certainly be tasty. But that's not the person I'm choosing to be. I really hope you'll be on board with this, Waves. I need you."

"Of course," Waverly said finally. "I love you, no matter what." She hugged Nicole tightly. Nicole returned the embrace just as fiercely, grateful to have an understanding woman like Waverly in her life. She pulled back just enough to kiss Waverly with all the love she felt, willing her to feel just how happy she was. Waverly gave it back just as heartily, and pulled the top of Nicole's towel until it pooled in her lap. She smiled wickedly and swung her leg over until she was straddling a now naked Nicole.

"Mmm, I like where this is headed," Nicole whispered, placing a kiss behind Waverly's ear. She shivered in response.

"I have more questions for you, missy," Waverly said.

"Oh really?" Nicole purred. "Let's hear them." Her hands were not idle, sliding up Waverly's exposed thighs, making the other girl moan.

"Well, I haven't heard exactly what kinds of skills a sex demon has..."

Nicole chuckled. "Aside from the obvious?"

"Mmm, any other special tricks, other than that thing you do with your tongue."

"Oh baby, that's all me. I haven't used a single succubus skill on you."

"Just natural ability? I find that hard to believe, Officer Haught."

"Why is that?"

"Because I've never come so hard in all my life before you."

Nicole shuddered at Waverly's words. She still wasn't sure if she deserved this vixen in her arms, but she'd be damned if she gave her up.

"The best is yet to come baby. Even without succubus tricks." And she spent the rest of the evening proving it, much to Waverly's delight

* * *

The morning came quickly, a little too quickly for Waverly and Nicole, who hadn't gotten much sleep due to their nighttime activities.

Most of the rest of the group was already assembled when they got downstairs, with two noticeable additions.

"Who are your friends?" Nicole asked, taking a first swig of her morning coffee.

Bo was quick to introduce the woman to her right. "This is my girlfriend Lauren." Nicole nodded and gave her a smile.

"And you would be?"

The tall blonde leaning against the fridge gave a mock salute. "Tamsin," she responded.

"This is your idea of backup succubus? I guess it's a good thing you're pretty." Nicole scoffed, but Bo just laughed.

"Oh, this is all the backup we need. Brains and muscle."

"Yeah, and wrapped up in exceptionally pretty packaging, too," Tamsin snarked from her corner. She sized up Nicole, not seeming to be too impressed with what she saw.

"Which are you, blondie? Brawn or brain?" She addressed Tamsin.

"Both, but compared to the doc, I'm practically an imbecile. So I guess I'm the muscle today." Nicole laughed out loud. Tamsin pushed away and stalked towards her. "Come outside and I'll show you just how muscled I am."

"Enough," Lauren broke in. Tamsin instantly backed down. "Nicole was it?" she nodded. "I know we probably don't seem that impressive because you don't know us. But I promise we are both here to help. We'll follow your lead. Bo explained to us that you are in charge here. Can I ask... light or dark?"

"Doesn't matter. There's so few Fae here that I police both sides," Nicole explained. "For now, consider me both." Lauren nodded. "That works, since Bo is neither."

Nicole spun around in surprise. "Unaligned? How?"

"I'll tell you. Someday," Bo smirked, enjoying being one up on the smug officer.

The rest of the group seemed at a loss for whatever conversation was happening in their midst. Waverly looked at her in confusion. 'Later,' she mouthed, hoping Waverly would get the message.

"So we've got a revnant that you guys are looking to hunt down? Billy Blackwell did you say?"

"Yeah, he's been having an online relationship with a teen-aged fae girl. They decided to meet in real life. Lauren tracked his electronic signature to here. I'm hoping we'll find her here as well. Her parents are frantic."

"What kind of fae is she?"

"Shifter," Bo responded. "But she hasn't had her first shift yet." Nicole nodded slowly. She wouldn't have a way to protect herself then, once things turned bad.

"We need to move on this today," Nicole said. "Where's Dolls?" she had just noticed that he was not among their group.

"He's doing recon at the trailer park," Wynonna spoke up. She was nearly laying on the kitchen table, clearly the drinks from last night had caught up with her this morning. "He took Kenzi with him, so she could fill him in."

"You look like hell, Wynonna," Nicole commented.

"I would have slept better if your succubus ass could be quieter. With my sister. Thanks for that." Wynonna met her gaze. Nicole blushed slightly, but Waverly laughed it off next to her.

"Yeah, pot... kettle... any of this ringing a bell, sis?" Waverly teased her. Wynonna threw up her hands and rested her head back on the table.

Dolls and Kenzi made their entrance while the rest of the group was laughing. Bo looked at them expectantly.

"We found him," Dolls said. "But it's not going to be easy. There's a lot of revnants and low life scum. We need a way to sneak in."

"Or a distraction," Lauren commented. "To draw them out instead." Nicole looked to her with a new appreciation.

"That could work. Less revnants for Wynonna to deal with."

"We can deal with them too," Tamsin argued. Wynonna shrugged.

"I've got the big gun that kills them."

"So we draw them out. Then sneak in. How do we overpower the ones still there without getting shot?" Nicole asked.

"Doubt." Tamsin replied. "I can get the whole lot of them at once."

Nicole's eyes widened. "Valkryie?" Tamsin just smirked. "You definitely are the muscle."

Tamsin gave a grandiose bow.

"I like our chances much better now," Nicole said happily. "This should be easier than I realized." They spent the rest of the morning hammering out details, until Nicole was satisfied that they had all the bases covered.

* * *

When the rest of the group headed out, Lauren and Waverly found themselves alone together for the first time. Waverly thought she might use this time to her advantage, and pick the good doctor's brain.

"So what's it like, treating all these different kinds of fae? It must be such challenging work."

Lauren's eyes lit up. It wasn't everyday she got to talk with someone who was legitimately interested in what she did, and even more rare that someone could comprehend the science like she believed Waverly could.

"It is challenging work, which is exactly why it's so great. I've treated dozens of fae species, devised cures for multiple diseases. I definitely would not have had this scope of practice working with humans all these years. And of course, I met Bo. Which is probably the best thing that has come out of all my time with the Fae."

"The way you both speak about each other, it's obvious you love each other a lot," Waverly said. Lauren smiled.

"Definitely. She's an easy woman to love. She has such a big heart. A little too big, at times..."

"Do you find it hard, the feeding?" Waverly asked gently. "Bo mentioned how much she hates that she has to be with others... it must be tough... I mean, forgive me if I'm overstepping here,"

"No," Lauren said quickly. "I totally understand. And yes, that has been a point of contention in our relationship since it began. I can't truly say I'm over the hurt even now. I wish there was some sort of compromise. A halfway point between keeping a succubus healthy, and having a monogamous relationship. If there is one, we haven't found it yet. But it's easier we've discovered if she does what she needs to, and leaves me out of that part of her needs. We have a very active sex life, don't get me wrong. I mean, I'm preaching to the choir here, I'm sure. You have a succubus girlfriend too!"

"Yeah, but I'm only just finding out about this whole side of Nicole now. I had no idea she was anything other than human until yesterday. It's a lot to take in," Waverly admitted.

Lauren nodded, and placed a sympathetic hand on Waverly's. "You'll find your way."

"I wish we could have what you and Bo have, actually," Waverly said. "She's so against feeding off me. She refuses to even try. Thinks she doesn't have enough self control."

"Control is hard for a succubus to master," Lauren said non-noncommittally.

"It seems like she has control in spades. She hasn't fed off anyone in years." Waverly sighed.

Lauren perked up. "How? She would be crazy by now without chi."

"She gets it from a Fae Witch. Bottled and delivered. Like take out pizza."

"Huh," Lauren thought about it for a moment. "Kind of an elegant solution. But... If she's been doing that and only that for years, she must have the best self control I've ever seen. To fight off her base instincts like that. Most cannot go without a real feeding for more than a few days. Certainly not an option for most succubi," Lauren's face fell a little as she thought about it.

"I'm sorry I brought it up then," Waverly said miserably. "I wish it could work for you guys."

"Nicole must be so powerful," Lauren mused. "I wonder how old she is?" She looked at Waverly questioningly.

"I... didn't know to ask," Waverly confessed. "Does this mean she isn't 28?"

"Umm, probably not," Lauren said. "Succubi live for thousands of years."

Waverly gasped. Lauren was quick to cut back in. "I mean, she could be."

"I really need to learn about this Fae crap," Waverly muttered.

Lauren laughed. "Well I'll answer any questions you have."

"Really?" Waverly asked. Lauren nodded. Waverly poured her another cup of coffee. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Lauren and Waverly had long since moved on to wine, when they heard the car pull up, and the front door burst open.

Bo and Tamsin rushed in, heavily supporting a bleeding Nicole. Wynonna ran in behind them, still brandishing her gun. "We need help!' Bo yelled. Lauren rushed over, Waverly close on her heels. They barreled through the house to the back bedroom.

"Put her on the bed." Nicole grunted in pain as Tamsin and Bo hefted her up as gently as they could. Her shirt was completely saturated with dark blood, and her face was pale with the obvious blood loss.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Waverly shrieked. Lauren lifted the officer's shirt to see the mess underneath. Her face fell. There was far too much damage for her to even get a good look at the wound.

"Shotgun." Tamsin said. "She needs to heal." She looked at Bo pointedly.

"I can't heal her," Bo responded quickly. Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"She's a succubus too, genius. She doesn't need your help to heal. She just needs some serious chi."

"No," Nicole breathed, her voice strained. All six women looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean, no?" Bo asked incredulous.

"I won't do it." Nicole's face was stony.

"What are you guys talking about?" Waverly spat out. "Lauren, help her!"

Lauren turned to the younger girl. "She's beyond my help. I can't fix her. But she has natural healing abilities. All she need is... well..."

"Sex," Tamsin said bluntly. "Feeding during sex."

"Well fine! Whatever she needs, I'll do it," Waverly said quickly. She moved to Nicole's side and grabbed her hand firmly.

Lauren flinched. "I'm sorry, Waverly, but you wouldn't survive it. She needs more chi than you can give. She needs a fae for this."

"I'm not doing it," Nicole said again. "I won't. I'll heal normally. I'm not a slave to my instincts. And I won't be unfaithful to you." She looked at Waverly seriously.

"I'm sorry Nicole, but I can't fix this. You'll die unless you heal yourself," Lauren insisted.

"No, baby. Heal yourself. I want you to. I want you to live. Please!" Waverly pleaded.

"Two choices, Nicole. Either you do this, or you die," Bo reiterated. "Please don't make us watch you kill yourself for no reason!"

"It's not for no reason to me," Nicole said finally.

Tamsin moved forward, looking down at Nicole. "Fine, I've got a third option." All eyes turned to her. "You won't cheat on the girl. Admirable, whatever. Just double your pleasure." Everyone was silent.

"Do I really need to spell it out?" Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Have a threesome." Bo nodded slowly.

"I like it. Elegant," She smiled at Tamsin.

"You need to decide fast, Nicole. Your body is shutting down," Lauren said, feeling for the redhead's pulse.

"I can't just-" Nicole started. Waverly cut in angrily.

"If that's what you need to live, then yes, absolutely!" she looked down at Nicole. "Seriously Nicole."

"I don't have a regular for healing," Nicole slurred. Her eyes fluttered shut dangerously. Lauren gasped and bent low over the injured woman.

"Ok, time's up," Tamsin decided. She looked at Bo and Lauren quickly. "You three, out. And shut the door." Waverly narrowed her eyes. Tamsin shrugged. "Unless you want them to watch?" She prompted throwing her hands up. Lauren and Bo retreated quickly, pulling a confused Wynonna along with them. As the door clicking shut behind them, Tamsin could hear Wynonna's angry voice muttering.

"Wait, you're going to..." Waverly's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Do you see any other fae close by?" Tamsin sighed, pulling her shirt off in one fluid motion. Waverly's gaze fell appreciatively to the blonde's toned body. "She needs someone with strong chi that can survive a serious feeding." She moved up on the bed to straddle a nearly unconscious Nicole. Tamsin gently pulled the bloodied shirt off her, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. "She's your girlfriend, not mine. You waiting for a formal invitation?" She asked, looking back at Waverly with a smirk.

"Sorry," Waverly blushed scarlet. "I'm a little out of my element here," she admitted.

Tamsin's face softened. "C'mere," she motioned the younger girl over. Waverly hesitated only a moment more, peeling off her shirt as she climbed onto the bed next to the two women. Tamsin leaned over to cup Waverly's cheek and gently kissed her. Tamsin's lips moved across her jaw to trail along her neck. Waverly's breathing hitched.

"What part is freaking you out?" Tamsin asked in a whisper. Her hand snaked around Waverly's hip, running her fingers over the soft exposed skin at her waist. "The threesome thing?"

"I'm relatively new to the 'Lady-Loving' thing, actually. Nicole is the only woman I've been with."

Tamsin chuckled against the shaking girl in her arms. "That's hardly something to be nervous about. You've been with a succubus. I'm sure she knows all the tricks." Waverly blushed again, nodding. Tamsin reached around with one hand a gently unclipped the younger girl's bra and tugged the straps down her arms. She let it fall to the side of the bed quietly, and brushed her fingertips over the side of Waverly's full breasts.

"Don't worry," Waverly said finally. "What I lack in experience I more than make up for in enthusiasm." She turned Tamsin's face back to her own and kissed her with vigor. Tamsin pulled back reluctantly; they still had an injured succubus to worry about.

The Valkyrie moved down to pull the ripped pants off Nicole as gently as she could, trying not to cause the injured woman any more discomfort than she was already in.

Waverly smoothed her girlfriend's hair. Nicole's eyes opened weakly. "Waves," she grimaced, her face contorted with pain. Tamsin finished undressing the prone woman and moved to Nicole's right, kneeling on the bed next to her.

"It's ok, baby," Waverly whispered. "I'm right here." She kissed her girlfriend quickly, then looked at Tamsin and nodded tersely.

Tamsin leaned over Nicole. "Feed, succubus." She lowered her mouth to brush over the other woman's. Nicole hesitated, sparing a glance over to Waverly.

"Touch her," Tamsin directed, gently leading Waverly's hand to Nicole's center. Despite her pain, the redhead moaned at Waverly's slow touch. "Now, feed." She replaced her lips on Nicole's, lightly running her tongue across her shaking lower lip. The succubus acquiesced. Her eyes burned a brilliant blue and her lips parted to draw out Tamsin's willingly given chi. The first taste was a revelation. She had to have more. She moved more aggressively against Tamsin's lips, biting down hard on a swollen lip. Tamsin shuddered as the feeling shot straight down to her core.

It had been so many years since Nicole had enjoyed the feeling of her body and soul flooding with such potent chi. Her more recent feedings had been so devoid of sexual desires that she had almost forgotten the rush that came from sharing this intensity. It was second only to a feeding from someone that you truly loved. Not that Nicole was complaining about having a shirtless Valkyrie on her. She was supremely grateful for Tamsin's willingness to give this to her, even as she wished it could be Waverly providing it instead.

Waverly watched in amazement as the wound in Nicole's abdomen began to shrink. As she regained more energy, Nicole growled low in her throat and reached a shaking hand up to hold Tamsin tighter to her. Her other hand came to rest against Waverly's cheek, grounding her and reminding her that her girl was still right there.

Nicole's wound finally closed and she pushed Tamsin back as she sat up.

"You aren't fully healed yet," Tamsin cautioned.

"I know, but I'm getting there. Meanwhile, you two are overdressed." She raised one eyebrow suggestively. Tamsin smirked.

"Guess you'll have to take care of that then, succubus."

"I can handle that," Nicole said with a sultry look. In one smooth motion, she pulled Waverly across the bed and flipped them so the girl was laying flat on the bed, the red head atop her.

"You can handle me any day, Officer Haught," Waverly winked at her girlfriend. A low rumble built in Nicole's throat as she fought the surge of excitement at Waverly's suggestion. Her hands fell the button of Waverly's tight jeans, and she fought with them briefly before finally wrenching them open and down her long legs. The final barrier of Waverly's panties were no match for a succubus intent on her prize, and Waverly only protested mildly when Nicole literally ripped them from her body in her haste.

She wasted no time, and moved down until her head was nestled between Waverly's shaking thighs. "Definitely ready for me," Nicole whispered. "Enjoying this, huh?" Waverly turned beet red, but nodded at Nicole. Tamsin chuckled, sliding from the bed to pull her own pants off more easily. She rejoined Nicole and Waverly on the bed, kissing the younger girl soundly while Nicole ran her tongue over Waverly's shaking thigh. Waverly moaned into the kiss. She reached for Nicole, but the redhead just chuckled and pulled away.

"Grab those wandering hands, would you?" Tamsin acknowledged her with a curt nod and held both of Waverly's wrists with one hand above their heads.

"I think she likes it," Tamsin said unnecessarily. Waverly was moaning and gyrating her hips as much as Nicole would allow with her palms firmly pressing into the younger girl's thighs. When Nicole's confident tongue finally brushed over her aching clit, Waverly couldn't stop the scream of pure pleasure from erupting.

"A bit loud, isn't she?" Nicole commented.

"I've got something for that," Tamsin said seriously. She caught Waverly's mouth in a deep kiss.

Between the dual sensations of both women, and being held down as she was, Waverly knew it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Nicole realized it too; Waverly could feel her smile against her pussy. Nicole barely had a chance to slip one finger into her tight, aching hole, and Waves was contracting under her.

Tamsin tweaked her nipple roughly, and then Waverly was gone. She bit Tamsin's lower lip, making the Valkyrie cry out. Tamsin released her wrists, and Waverly used her new found freedom to pull Nicole up to her lips, kissing her and wrapping her arms around her. Nicole soothed her with soft words in her ear, holding Waverly against her tightly.

"I think I've gone boneless," Waverly whimpered.

"Mmm, but we still have our guest to attend to, babe. She's been so patient; I think she deserves a reward."

* * *

The rest of the group stood around awkwardly in the kitchen, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the back bedroom.

"So, what happened?" Lauren asked finally.

Bo spoke up immediately. "Everything worked fine to start. Dolls got the explosion rigged. Most of them went to check it out. Tamsin knocked the rest of them out with the doubt, but there were more that came out after. I charmed some, and Nicole kicked some serious ass. We finally had Blackwell cornered. Wynonna gave him the business end of Peacemaker. We were in time to save the girl; Sheriff Nedley is with her at the hospital getting checked out. We were on our way out, but out of nowhere a revnant came around the corner and leveled a shotgun at Wynonna."

"He would have gotten me too," Wynonna cut in. "But Nicole shoved me out of the way. She got hit instead. She saved my life."

"Well, from the sounds of it, she's getting her life saved right back," Bo giggled. Lauren smacked her lightly on the shoulder. Wynonna crossed her arms in annoyance. Dolls just shook his head and left the house.

* * *

Tamsin wasn't sure how she ended up sandwiched between both women. With Waverly's ample breasts pressed against her back and Nicole's hot mouth against hers, she wasn't sure she exactly minded the 'how' of the situation though. Nicole wasted no time before she moved down to pay proper homage to Tamsin's chest. The Valkyrie moaned at her skillful tongue, and could not wait to experience it a little lower. She did not have long to wait. Nicole was suddenly buried knuckle deep in her wet heat, and her tongue danced across Tamsin's clit. Waverly had taken over for her previous ministrations, pinching Tamsin's nipples tightly as she discovered the woman enjoyed. She sucked Tamsin's earlobe roughly.

Nicole could feel Tamsin tightening. She knew she was just about to fall over the edge. "Waves," she said. "You might want to get out of the way."

Waverly looked confused, but slid out from behind Tamsin, moving to be next to Nicole instead.

With one more flick of her talented tongue, Tamsin came hard. She nearly passed out, and a curious thing happened. Although she did not consciously do it, her wings shot out. They expanded to their full glory, filling the room. Nicole sat back on her heels, seemingly pleased with herself.

"Whoa!" Waverly exclaimed delightedly. She had no idea the woman had wings. But apparently, Nicole had. She had a lot to learn about the Fae.

Tamsin was confused, but sated. "What the hell was that, succubus?"

Nicole raised one brow. "You've never experienced it before?"

"Obviously not!"

"That only happens when a Valkyrie is really turned on. It has to be one hell of an orgasm."

"Well, good to know." Tamsin said finally, slightly embarrassed by her body's reaction.

"I would have thought Bo would have no problem making that happen. I'm giving her too much credit I guess. She really is a baby fae." Nicole laughed.

"I've never slept with Bo."

Waverly scoffed out loud. Tamsin shot her a look.

"Oh, you were serious," Waverly responded. "My bad!"

"Why would you think that, anyway?" Tamsin asked, collecting herself.

"Because of the way you moon over her," Waverly said matter-of-factly.

"And how she worries about you. I could tell when we were in the trailer park. She was like... orbiting you or something."

"Yeah, that's not a thing," Tamsin said finally. She seemed to steel herself, and then to Waverly's amazement, her wings retracted until they were completely gone.

"If it's not a thing, you both clearly wish it was," Nicole said.

"Not so much. Anyway, you are all healed. My work here is done."

"Thank you, Tamsin. For saving my life," Nicole said seriously. Tamsin just nodded.

"You want a taste of your girl, succubus?" Tamsin asked, rising off the bed and leaning against the wall. Nicole shot her a look of incredulity, aghast that Tamsin would suggest it.

"Nicole, please?" Waverly asked. She had been thinking about it ever since her talk with Lauren, and she was praying that Nicole would share this part of herself. She reached up to Haught's cheek, turning her so their eyes met. Nicole's were filled with fear and hope.

"Now's the time, Succubus. You are fully chi-ed up, and I'm here to monitor. I'd be happy to throw you off her if you get out of control," Tamsin promised.

"Please baby," Waverly whispered. "I want to be the one to give you what you need." Nicole looked away.

"I trust you," Waverly continued, making the redhead turn to face her once more. "I know you can do this."

"How can you know that, Waves? I'm not as strong as you think."

"You love me. You won't hurt me. And Tamsin is right here, just in case. There's not a better time for us to try. Just try, love. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't, but at least we'll know."

Nicole stared into Waverly's eyes, searching for any signs of doubt. She found none. She looked to the blonde quickly, and Tamsin nodded back once.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly. Waverly smiled eagerly.

"Of course baby." She brought their lips together briefly, and then pulled back.

Nicole steeled herself. It had been so long since she'd fed like this, and she was worried a feeding frenzy might take hold of her. But with Tamsin watching, and Waverly so committed to trying, she couldn't resist. She rested her forehead against Waverly's, hands on either side of the younger girl's face. She kissed her once, twice, then she slowly pulled on Waves' chi.

Waverly gasped at the erotic feeling. If she thought Nicole's kiss and touch were heaven before, she had no frame of reference for what she was feeling now. Nicole snaked her hand in between them and entered Waverly in one smooth motion. The Earp sister thought she might shatter from the pure pleasure of it all, and then Nicole's thumb brushed against her clit, and she did shatter, coming apart for Nicole. And her girl was there to rebuild her again. She slowed her fingers and broke off the feeding kiss as Waverly came down from her high. Her hands moved to cradle Waverly as she lowered her down to the bed, covering her still shivering body with her own.

Seeing that Nicole had no problem with her control, Tamsin quietly reached down for her own clothes in the jumble on the floor. She dressed quickly, and hastily made her exit while the lovers were wrapped up in each other.

Tamsin was worn out, and now bleeding from her wing wounds as she made her way back into the kitchen where the others were waiting awkwardly. She made it only slightly worse by entering in her jeans and bra only. She broke the silence reluctantly.

"The Succubus is healed. She'll be fine. And, umm, Lauren? Can you patch me up?" She gestured to her back, blushing slightly.

"Hmm? Why... OH!" Lauren said suddenly. "I read about this phenomenon, but I wasn't sure it was actually true!"

"Well, you and me both Doc, but apparently so. Can you clean these up for me? I really don't want to ruin my favorite shirt." She held the garment up as proof.

"What are we talking about?" Bo asked, confused. "Why were your wings out?"

"Wings?" Wynonna asked, jaw hanging open. "You have wings?!"

Tamsin was sure she had never been quite so embarrassed in any of her lives, but Lauren took pity on her by not elaborating and just leading her to the bathroom.

"That good, huh?" Lauren smirked as she grabbed some antiseptic.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Doc," Tamsin grumbled. "But yes, that good."

"I'm a bit jealous, honestly," Lauren admitted, cleaning the wound.

"What do you have to be jealous about? You've already got a sex demon at home, catering to your every sexual desire."

Lauren nodded. "Yes and no," she said quietly. "Yes, Bo is very satisfying. But I have plenty of desires Bo doesn't even know about."

"Well Doc, just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I'm a complicated woman," Lauren mused. Tamsin just laughed.

"Thanks Lauren." she said finally. "For not telling them."

"It's no one's business but your own. Well, also Nicole and Waverly's too, I guess."

"Waverly is a VERY lucky girl," Tamsin said finally, blushing, confirming Lauren's unspoken suspicion.

"Not going to try to steal Nicole away for yourself?" Lauren teased.

"Oh, no way. I don't care how good in bed she is. She's way too 'white hat' gallant for me. I like my girls a little more in the gray area. Plus, I would never break up a couple who loved each other like that. They are definitely made for one another." Lauren smiled. Tamsin might talk a big game, but in the end, she was just as noble as the 'white hats' she tried to pretend she disliked.

Lauren was just putting some gauze over the wound, when Bo came barreling unannounced into the bathroom.

"Are you ok? What happened in there?" she demanded.

"Oh succubus, if you don't know, I can't tell you. Just one of those things you'll have to find out on your own." Bo narrowed her eyes at her in annoyance. Lauren laughed a little at the pair. They fought like an old married couple sometimes. Tamsin pushed her in a way no one else could. It almost made Lauren think she and Bo would be good together... but no, she couldn't start thinking like that.

"All done," Lauren said, helping Tamsin slide her shirt back on.

"Thanks Doc," Tamsin said, pushing past Bo to leave. The small room was suddenly feeling pretty cramped, and she needed to get out. The cool air on the porch did little to calm her nerves. She was still thinking about what Waverly and Nicole had said, even though she was trying hard not to.

Wynonna joined her after a few minutes. She handed her a glass. Tamsin took a swig.

"Vodka. My favorite!"

"I know, Kenzi told me," Wynonna said. "Thanks for saving Nicole's life. Waverly would have been devastated if she lost her... and I would have been too."

"No problem," Tamsin responded. "Call me anytime you want me to sleep with your sister." Wynonna scowled, and tried to pry the glass from her hand. "Hey now! You gave it to me, no take backs!" she grinned at Wynonna wolfishly.

"Have the lovebirds emerged yet?" Tamsin asked, finishing the glass.

"Yeah, Lauren's checking Nicole out now."

"What for? She's got the best healthcare plan there is. I can't believe she fought us on healing. She's so... noble." Tamsin held out her glass for another shot, which Wynonna grudgingly poured.

"Nicole is a good person. She's good for Waverly. And lord knows she deserves to be with someone dependable, and strong. Not like that loser she was dating before." Wynonna took a swig straight from the bottle. "Honestly, couldn't we all use someone like that?"

Tamsin couldn't help but chuckle at that; when had she ever had a stable relationship? 'Never,' she

thought glumly, that grim fact hitting her harder than the vodka she was drinking. Maybe it was time to see about something real in her life. 'Not tonight,' she thought finally.

"I've gotta get some sleep. Getting chi-drained by a succubus is exhausting and we've got to get an early start for home tomorrow. Thanks for the drink." Tamsin handed Wynonna back the glass and made her way back inside to crash on the couch. Two days in Purgatory was starting to change her thoughts about her life, and she wasn't sure she liked it much at all.

* * *

Waverly hugged the doctor tightly. Lauren was surprised, but delighted. Before Waverly let her go, she had to say what she had been thinking about all night. She ushered Lauren to the side of the porch, away from the others who were also saying goodbyes.

"Lauren, when we spoke yesterday about that happy medium in your relationship... don't you think we sort of discovered the answer last night?" She continued on, seeing Lauren's slightly bewildered look. "You love Bo, and you want to be in a committed relationship with her. Bo loves you, but needs another source of chi and sex. Tamsin... it's pretty clear she's in love with Bo... well, clear to everyone on the outside looking in anyway. And Bo, whether she knows it or not, has feelings for Tamsin. It worked for Nicole and I last night. Maybe having an unconventional relationship is exactly what the three of you need," Waverly finished in an excited whisper. Lauren looked at the girl, unsure of exactly what to say. "Just think about it, Lauren." Waverly said finally. "Maybe you can all get what you want and need out of this." She hugged Lauren once more and then let her go. Lauren smiled her her, but wasn't sure exactly what to make of her suggestion.

At the other end of the porch, Nicole was giving Tamsin just about the same pep talk.

"The love you feel for that woman... it's obvious," She said quietly, so the others didn't overhear. "Why haven't you made a move?"

"She's not mine to love," Tamsin said, crossing her arms across her chest. "She has Lauren, and Lauren has her, and that's not something you get in the way of."

"I'm not saying to get in the way of it. I'm saying maybe you need to be a part of it. Bo has feelings for you too, you know. She may deny it if asked, but it's obvious. And even if she wanted to, she can't live on Lauren's human chi alone. You three need an arrangement. It was perfect for our needs last night. And pretty damn fun too," Nicole smirked. "I know you agree."

Tamsin smacked her arm lightly. "Yeah, you don't need to be so smug about it, succuslut."

Nicole just laughed. "Anyway, give it some thought. It could be just what the three of you need."

"Lauren wouldn't be into that. She hates me," Tamsin said.

"No way," Nicole argued. "She definitely has a soft spot for you. And everyone can see that Bo is hard for you."

"Crude."

"But true." Nicole countered. "Just... give it some thought ok? And if you are convinced Lauren hates you, then what harm could it do to mention the idea to her and see what she says? Just be honest. With them and with yourself, Tamsin. You deserve to be happy too." With that, Nicole hugged the Valkyrie and let her sulk off the porch and to her waiting truck.

Nicole set her sights on Bo instead. The other succubus greeted her with a wide smile.

"Thank you for all your help, Nicole. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Oh you just give me a call anytime you need someone to get shot. Come to think of it, that happens to me entirely too often. Maybe don't call me," Nicole grinned back at her. "In all seriousness though, I'm here for you if you ever do need help. Maybe next time I've got a vacation I'll head down your way. Give you some pointers."

"Sure. Bring your girlfriend and I'll take her off your hands for you."

"Please," Nicole scoffed. "Like a succubaby like you could steal my girl? Besides, you've already got a handful. Between the doctor and the Valkyrie... You haven't got time for any more women."

Bo narrowed her eyes at Nicole. "I'm not with Tamsin."

"But... You'd like to be," Nicole prodded. Bo pulled her off to side away from where Waverly and Lauren were saying their goodbyes.

"What gave you that idea?" Bo whispered hurriedly. "I'm with Lauren. I love Lauren."

"I didn't say you didn't. Just that you are totally into Tamsin too. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I would never betray Lauren by being with someone else."

"Of course you need to be with someone else. You are a succubus, Bo. But it doesn't have to be a betrayal of the love you feel for Lauren. You can care for two people at the same time. And it's pretty obvious to anyone with eyes that you feel something for Tamsin."

Bo crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. You can't even pretend to deny it. Do you even know how jealous you were last night?"

"I don't get to be jealous. She isn't mine."

"She'd like to be," Nicole revealed. "I'm not the succubus she was hoping to heal. That's for sure."

"Ok, maybe," Bo finally relented. "But I could never be with them both. That's like... ok, honestly, it's a succubus wet dream. No way am I getting that lucky."

Nicole reached out her hand and set it gently on Bo's shoulder. "Do you think it's easy for Lauren to sit at home and wonder who is feeding you every night?"

Bo's eyes filled with tears. "No! I know it's not. I would give just about anything to have a normal relationship."

"Normal is overrated. But last night... it worked for my needs. I healed. I got the chi I needed. And I didn't cheat on Waverly to get it. In fact, I'd like to think it strengthened our relationship. It might be the solution you've been looking for all along, Bo. Don't discount the idea just because it isn't conventional. We aren't conventional beings. Maybe we are even weirder because most of our species wouldn't care about this at all. You need a middle ground. And I think you need both of those women. They both dropped everything and rushed straight to your side. That's devotion. And it speaks very highly of you that you inspire that loyalty in two amazing women."

"They are amazing," Bo said wistfully. Nicole laughed.

"Go get your women, Bo. Don't blow this. Or I'll come find you and kick your ass."

"You couldn't beat me if you tried," Bo countered. Nicole smirked.

"I'm 200 years older than you. I have skills you haven't even dreamed of." Waverly gasped audibly.

"Let's just hope we never have to fight," Bo said with a laugh, pulling Nicole into a tight hug. When they separated, Nicole rejoined Waverly in the doorway, and Bo made her way down to all the important women in her life. Kenzi was already hanging out the passenger window making a rude gesture to Wynonna. Tamsin leaned against her truck door, arms crossed across her chest. And Lauren stood next to the Valkyrie, smiling widely at Bo. She heard Waverly's voice from up on the porch.

"200 years old? Seriously?"

Bo laughed, but couldn't stop thinking about Nicole's suggestion. Although she didn't realize it, the other two women were lost in their own thoughts about the same idea. It was going to be a long trip home.


End file.
